Azimio Adams
Azimio Adams was a recurring character on Glee. He was a member of the Titans, and often seen together with Karofsky, bullying the members of the New Directions and other students. Adams mainly harassed Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. He was best friends with Dave Karofsky and one of the New Direction's enemies. He was only shown once in Season Three, and he did not return in Season Four. He is portrayed by James Earl III. Biography Season One Mash-Up Azimio is first introduced as a disgruntled teammate of Finn Hudson's. After questioning Finn's leadership abilities (and sexuality), he and Finn nearly come to blows. He is seen later in the episode leading the mass slushing of Finn and Quinn, threatening them with another one if Finn doesn't quit the Glee Club. Mattress It is shown that he and Dave Karofsky are friends. They both push Finn against the lockers and start drawing on his face to "practice" vandalizing the Glee Club photo. Hell-O Azimio is seen, along with Dave Karofsky and an unknown football player, slushying Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel in the hallway. Bad Reputation Azimio is seen in the hallway mocking Sue by quoting "Let's get animal" (a line in Olivia Newton-John's song Physical). Theatricality Azimio and Karofsky continue to make fun of the Glee Club. He pushes Kurt while Karofsky pushes Tina. When Kurt tries to protest, he mocks them for dressing up in Lady Gaga costumes. He and Karofsky later corner Finn in the bathroom while he's applying his KISS makeup, and berate him for moving in with Kurt. They attempt to beat up Kurt once more at the end of the episode, but Finn stops them, dressed in a Gaga costume of his own. Azimio and Karofsky are finally persuaded into leaving by the arrival of the rest of the club. Season Two Audition Azimio is first seen walking down the hallway with Karofsky as Jacob is doing his Glee's Big Gay Summer expose in. He is soon seen slushing Kurt during his interview with Jacob, calling him "Lady." Rachel gives both him and Karofsky $100 to slushie herself, Kurt, and Mercedes in front of Sunshine's locker, hoping she'll be scared out of auditioning. This proved ultimately redundant, as after talking to Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel switched from fear tactics to lying where auditions were being held. Britney/Brittany He and Dave Karofsky rip Finn's football jacket in half, as he was kicked off the team the episode prior. They are interrupted by Artie. As Azimio claims it's against his moral code to "hit crippled people," both he and Karofsky opt to temporarily leave Finn alone. He is then seen catcalling Rachel in her Britney Spears schoolgirl outfit. Grilled Cheesus Kurt is seen insulting him in French. Duets He and Karofsky throw a slushie at Sam as a welcome to the Glee Club. The Rocky Horror Glee Show He and Karofsky make fun of Finn for walking down the hallway in his underwear. Special Education Azimio, Karofsky and the football team rough Puck up after he tries to recruit a replacement for Kurt in the football locker room (although they are not the ones who lock him in the Rent-A-Loo). A Very Glee Christmas He is seen briefly in A Very Glee Christmas with Karofsky, slushing Mike, Tina, and Mercedes with festively colored slushies. According to Mike, It is apparently slush from the parking lot with food coloring in it. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle He disapproves of being in Glee Club. However, in Thriller/Heads Will Roll, he is performing it, trying to make his dad proud. A Night of Neglect Sue tricks him into joining The Heckling Club, and tells him he is here for homework help. He has a part in making Tina cry. After this, Holly Holliday talks to him along with the other members about the incident with Tina. They then leavethe Night of Neglect. Born This Way He is seen bullying Stoner Brett Bukowski. Dave Karofsky and Santana stop him, as part of their anti-bullying club. Rumours He is seen joining the The Muckraker, started by Sue to spread inflammatory blind items about the Glee Club. Season Three Asian F Azimio is first seen in the locker room, when Coach Beiste tells him and the rest of the jocks that they must dance in the school musical, West Side Story. He is seen again in the choir room during Brittany's performance of''Run the World (Girls). Later, he is seen dancing as one of the Jets in Mike's number, ''Cool. He has not been seen on the show since. Personality Azimio is a stereotypical bullying jock. He seems to immensely dislike the Glee Club and takes great pleasure in bullying them. Apparently, Finn joining Glee had peripherally damaged the football team's reputation, making them "take heat for being gay." Unlike Karofsky, he does not seem to personally have a problem with any of the Glee jocks (with the possible exception of Finn Hudson), as he seems content to leave them alone when they are acting like part of the team. He is seen nodding agreeably withCoach Tanaka while he is delivering his Glee or Football ultimatum, glancing pointedly at Finn. He is even friendly towards Puck in Special Education, up until the point he mentions he's trying to recruit for Glee. Azimio seems to be primarily concerned with keeping order in the school, and frowns upon any deviancy he perceives. His bullying is usually accompanied with an underlying "If you just acted normal, I wouldn't be doing this" message. The other jocks seem to look up to him. He is seen spearheading group bullying efforts (most notably the mass slushing of Quinn and Finn in Mash-Up) and is usually the first one to start criticizing the Glee kids. The majority of his insults tend to run on the homophobic side, or imply his victims are unmasculine. Despite their friendship, Azimio seems unaware that Karofsky is a closeted homosexual. At the end of the Super Bowl episode, he seemed more willing to have a friendly relationship with Finn Hudson. It's unknown what impact Dave and Santana's 'Bully Whips' had on Dave and Azimio's friendship, as they stopped Azimio from bullying Brett in Born This Way, However, in On My Way, Dave revealed that Because he's Gay, Azimio won't talk to him anymore. Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains